


Единственный раз

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи случаются только однажды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный раз

Элизабет Вейр зашла в свою квартиру. Это было, пожалуй, единственное место в городе, где она могла спокойно закопаться в своих мыслях, мечтах и воспоминаниях. Вот и сегодня, выплыв из огромного круговорота дел, Элизабет пришла к себе и собралась расслабиться в теплой постели. Но гость нарушил ее планы.   
\- Войдите, - сказала она. Гость, молча, прошел в комнату и, только после вопросительного взгляда Вейр, сказал:   
\- У меня тут несколько соображений по поводу обороны города.   
\- Хорошо, - сказала Элизабет и пригласила гостя присесть на диван.   
В ее комнате было сумрачно. Она специально не зажгла свет, чтобы расслабиться. В надежде избавится от своего гостя побыстрее, Вейр решила не включать освещение. Да и читать с экрана гораздо удобней в темноте. Через открытые окна в комнату ворвался легкий бриз. Покружив несколько минут вокруг что-то обсуждавших людей, ветерок поспешил вырваться наружу, махнув, на прощание, шторами. Несмотря на это, в комнате было достаточно душно. Гость снял с себя форменную куртку и подсел ближе к Вейр, чтобы указать на что-то. Одно неловкое движение – и между ними, как говорится, пробежала искра. Несколько минут, показавшихся Элизабет вечностью, она пыталась бороться с нахлынувшим желанием, но у нее это плохо получилось. Она решила углубиться в чтение идей, обещавших превратить Атлантиду в неприступную крепость, но, в итоге, бастионы самой Вейр пали. Неожиданно для себя, она потеряла контроль над своими эмоциями и страстно поцеловала гостя. Но ей очень быстро удалось взять себя в руки.   
\- Прости, - почти неслышно произнесла она. Неожиданно, мужчина взял инициативу в свои руки. Он забрал планшетник и придвинулся ближе к Вейр. Она вздрогнула от первого же прикосновения. Он поцеловал ее, а она некоторое время была в замешательстве. Со стороны это выглядело довольно неуклюже. Но вот страсть окончательно взяла верх над самообладанием Вейр, и она ответила на поцелуй. Еще мгновение и парочка медленно сползла на пол. А дальше все как в тумане – поцелуи, объятия, одежда, стянутая и брошенная куда-то… Сплетенье рук, сплетенье ног, как говорится в одном известном стихотворении, судьбы сплетенье…   
***   
В лазарете всегда царила суета. Куча разных ссадин и царапин, травм во время тренировок и миссий – не давали возможности передохнуть медперсоналу. Вот и сейчас доктор Келлер обрабатывала царапины на спине Шеппарда.   
\- Как же вы так умудрились поскользнуться? – удивился МакКей, пришедший в лазарет вслед за Джоном.   
\- Ну, я разбил графин с водой. Стал собирать осколки, поскользнулся, и порезал спину о кристаллы консоли. Все просто!   
В лазарет вошла Вейр.   
\- Мне лучше не знать, что произошло, - сказала она, увидев Шеппарда, - Родни, я бы хотела извиниться за вчерашнее. Я не сдержалась.   
\- Ничего, Элизабет, - неожиданно для всех ответил МакКей, - Нервы… Вон, Шеппард – сорвался на графине, а тот отомстил ему при помощи консоли. Хорошо, хоть, кристаллы целы.   
\- Замечательно, - улыбнулась Вейр. – Вот еще, Родни, надеюсь, это был единственный раз, когда твоя куртка ночевала у меня…


End file.
